Florentes
by Harumaki03
Summary: Yukihira Sōma solía recibir aquellas flores solo cuando sucedía algo especial (ganar alguna competencia, su cumpleaños, algún reconocimiento), así que se preguntaba qué había sucedido para recibirlas ahora. (Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018 Day #6: Nighttime/Flowers).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Florentes"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Yukihira Sōma solía recibir aquellas flores solo cuando sucedía algo especial _(ganar alguna competencia, su cumpleaños, algún reconocimiento)_ , así que se preguntaba qué había sucedido para recibirlas ahora.

 **Nota:** El título se encuentra en latín y significa " _florecimiento_ ". Este escrito pertenece al día #6 (Febrero 16) de la **Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018: Noche/Flores**.

 **Prompts:** _Noche/Flores (Nighttime/Flowers)_.

 **-/-/-**

Yukihira Sōma.

El hombre que había logrado superar cada uno de los retos que se le habían presentado durante sus años de estudiante en la academia culinaria Tōtsuki.

Aquel que fue menospreciado por su origen humilde pero que demostró una y otra vez que sus orígenes nada tenían que ver con el talento y el ingenio.

Él, quien logró cargar sobre sus espaldas la responsabilidad de liberar a la academia de las amenazas de aquél temible director que asomó sus garras alrededor del final de su primer año de preparatoria.

Ese detestable pueblerino que logró hacerse espacio en el corazón de todos los que le rodeaban, aún hasta hoy.

Pero el lugar que más trabajo le costó ocupar era hoy el que más satisfacción le daba: junto a ella.

La orgullosa princesa, la joya más preciada del mundo culinario: Nakiri Erina. Y después de semanas sin verla, por fin regresaba a su lado.

 **-/-/-**

Para cuando Yukihira Sōma arribo a su residencia en Japón ya pasaban las diez de la noche. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados y solo quería echarse en la cama y dormir por tres días seguidos.

No le sorprendió encontrar la casa en silencio y menos la habitación en penumbras, pero la luz tenue de la lámpara de la mesita de noche era más que suficiente.

Se acercó despacio hasta sentarse al borde de la cama y depositar un beso suave en la sien de ella, murmurando un vago " _ya estoy en casa_ ". Sonrió de forma involuntaria mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla femenina con sus nudillos.

De algún modo, verla siempre le daba energías y removía todo dentro de sí en una cosquilleante sensación.

Acariciando brevemente el cuello de ella con su nariz, decidió que era mejor desvestirse y acompañarla. Se puso de pie y rodeó la cama mientras se desabotonaba la camisa moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro hasta que el olor lo golpeó.

Era un aroma sutil, floral, al que estaba extrañamente acostumbrado. Su ceño se frunció un poco, percatándose del pequeño arreglo de flores en su mesita.

Sentándose al borde de la cama, se preguntó a qué se debería el detalle. Rascó su pecho con aire distraído y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a la rubia que dormía plácidamente.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos en esta ocasión, Nakiri? —musitó el pelirrojo para sí, curioso.

Narcisos. Erina usualmente se los daba cuando algo realmente importante sucedía. Como cuando ganaron el regimiento de cocina y a los pocos días ella llegó hasta su habitación en la Estrella Polar con una ramo de narcisos para sí.

—" _P-por el renacimiento de la nueva Élite 10_ " —había balbuceado, roja como una cereza. Él sólo había sonreído y aceptado las flores con agrado. Era algo raro, especialmente siendo Nakiri quien se las daba, pero no le incomodaba.

También luego de su exhaustiva ceremonia de bodas, durante su luna de miel ella le había regalado otro pequeño arreglo de aquellos.

— _¿Quieres que hagamos otra ceremonia a la inversa?_ —había bromeado él, ganándose un jalón de orejas.

— _Aún estoy a tiempo de anular este matrimonio_ —bufó ella, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

— _Ahm, no lo creo_ —con sus brazos la rodeó por su cintura, pegándola a sí—. _Ya es muy tarde y no te dejaré ir_ —añadió, mirándola mezcla de picardía y adoración.

— _No sé en qué estaba pensando para casarme contigo_ —negó ella.

— _En que soy increíblemente carismático_ —y alzó sus cejas, pícaro.

— _Sí, claro. En tus sueño_ s —espetó Erina, tratando de mantener oculta la sonrisa que pujaba por salir.

— _Pero ya en serio_ —se separó un poco de ella, mirando el pequeño arreglo en su regazo — _¿a qué debo el honor en esta ocasión?_ —una de las manos de Erina que se habían aferrado antes a los hombros de Sōma, se movió hasta su nuca, acariciando la misma suavemente.

— _En esta ocasión son para señalar que deseo tengas alegría y felicidad a mi lado_ —Erina había cerrado sus ojos y unido su frente a la de Sōma y éste lo agradeció infinitamente porque sentía que, como en contadas ocasiones, se había ruborizado.

— _Mientras estés a mi lado, seré feliz, Erina_ —y fue instantáneo, la sonrisa que afloró en los labios femeninos junto con el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

Y así había acontecido durante todos los años, incluso en sus cumpleaños podía recibir algunas de aquellas flores.

Pero no era su cumpleaños, no había ganado algún premio o competencia _(al menos, que tuviera conocimiento)_ , así que se preguntó qué ameritaba el regalo.

Mantuvo su ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras pensaba qué podría traerse su esposa entre manos.

—Te está saliendo humo de la cabeza —Sōma volvió la vista hacia Erina, que le miraba un tanto somnolienta pero su tono había sido firme.

—Yo también te extrañe —se inclinó, rozando sus labios brevemente y luego su nariz, haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa perezosa—. Tengo curiosidad.

Erina se acomodó bajo las sábanas y le miró, un poco más despierta.

—¿Sobre? —preguntó con soltura. Sōma señaló con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza hacia los narcisos—. Ah, eso.

—Sí, eso —repitió Sōma, burlón—. No que me moleste, pero sí me da curiosidad. Usualmente no las recibo a menos que suceda algo especial.

Los ojos de Sōma le miraban con deliberada curiosidad. Y los amatistas de ella parecieron brillar por un instante.

—Y sucede algo especial —respondió, algo juguetona, palmeando el espacio junto a sí para que lo ocupará. Sōma alzó una ceja y, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de ella cuando se ponía de aquel modo, prefirió recostarse por igual, mirándola de frente.

—¿Ganamos otra competencia? —preguntó, mientras apartaba algunos mechones del rubio cabello de su frente de forma delicada.

—No exactamente —Erina cerró los ojos ante la sensación relajante de sus dedos.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y sin que él dijera nada, podía sentir la pregunta no formulada sobre a qué se refería.

Respiro profundamente y abrió sus ojos, mientras atrapaba la mano que acariciaba su rostro entre la suyas.

—¿Debería sentirme preocupado? —se acercó más a ella, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban.

—Sólo de que probablemente tendré cambios de humor drásticos en el futuro —murmuró, mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad, sintiendo como su corazón latía desenfrenado.

—Cariño —Sōma estiró sus labios hacia la izquierda, en un gesto travieso —siempre tienes cambios de humor drásticos —vio como ella le miraba con gesto indignado y negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

—Y-yo no… —vio que él la miraba de aquella forma que parecía gritar _"¿en serio vas a negarlo?"_ —. B-bien, ¡bien! —concedió — _ **puede**_ que suceda de vez en cuando.

—Vamos avanzando —rozó su nariz con la de ella—. Pero aún eso no explica porqué las flores o que tienen que ver con esos futuros cambios de humor, ¿otro restaurante? —la vio inhalar profundamente y soltar el aire con lentitud, mismo que golpeaba su rostro suavemente.

A veces Erina se cuestionaba si es que él era tan idiota o simplemente fingía serlo. Pero ser tan increíblemente denso también era, aunque jamás se lo fuera a decir, parte de su encanto.

—Pásame las flores —pidió ella en un suspiro resignado. Sōma frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, pero prefirió simplemente hacerle caso. Estirando la mano que antes había estado entre las de ella, tanteó en la mesita de noche hasta que dio con el arreglo floral.

Las dejó en el pequeño espacio que quedaban entre sus cuerpos y la miró. Por su parte, Erina acariciaba los pétalos de forma delicada con sus delgados y elegantes dedos.

—¿R-recuerdas el significado de estas flores? —Erina no le miraba, sabía que estaba nerviosa, podía percibirlo como si fuese algo propio y sabía que simplemente estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que ocurría.

Porque sabía que cuando se trataba de cosas entre ellos dos, aunque las palabras no fueran su fuerte, siempre quería hacerle saber lo que sentía de forma apropiada.

—Renacimiento, vida eterna —cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que ella le había dicho en cada ocasión —alegría y felicidad, agradecimiento por la honestidad —sacudió un poco la cabeza —, para pedir perdón y dependiendo del escenario, también amor no correspondido —inhaló el aroma de las flores entre ellos—. ¿Crees que después de todos estos años aún no he correspondido tus sentimientos? —sintió como ella le golpeaba suavemente en el antebrazo y emitió un fingido tono de dolor.

—Eres insufrible —bufó Erina y el pelirrojo sabía que si hubiese estado sentada, habría hecho aquel gesto de agitar su cabello por encima de su hombro.

—Te recuerdo que te casaste con este insufrible —su tono llevaba un rintintín burlón y aunque no podía ver sus labios, porque los narcisos los cubrían, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—Aún me preguntó cómo sucedió.

—Si quieres, puedo refrescarte la memoria —y alzó sus cejas, juguetón. Erina solo puso los ojos en blanco un instante y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Concerniente a esto —y miro las flores —también significan nuevos comienzos —notó como los dorados ojos de Sōma le miraban de forma expectante, esperando sus siguientes palabras.

Hizo una pausa, tratando de calmarse y organizar sus ideas.

—¿Qué estamos empezando ahora, Nakiri? —la voz de Sōma fue suave, casi como una gentil caricia.

—U-una —Erina sentía que su corazón se había dividido y movido de sitio, latiendo tanto en su garganta como su estómago, pero viendo el rostro de Sōma, tan calmado y relajado, de alguna forma la ayudo a calmarse un poco; trago en seco un momento y separó los labios para continuar: —una familia —murmuró, de forma tan bajita que creyó que él no la había escuchado.

Sōma escuchaba un pitido lejano en sus oídos y como las palabras casi susurradas se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Apartó las flores de en medio de ambos y las colocó detrás de Erina, y se acercó más, acortando el espacio entre ambos.

—¿Puedes repetir eso una vez más? —había un atisbo de emoción contenida en su voz mientras Erina buscaba sus dorados ojos, notándolos oscurecidos.

—Una familia, nuestra —acunó su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras decía las palabras con lentitud —seremos padres, Sōma.

El aludido examinó el rostro de ella, desde su frente cubierta por algunos mechones de su rubio cabello, pasando por el elegante puente de su nariz, el arco de sus cejas, la profundidad del color de sus ojos y la forma de éstos, sus pómulos, sus suaves mejillas, la sensual línea que dibujaba la forma de su boca, lo fino de sus labios hasta concluir en su barbilla, que ella gozaba de alzar con orgullo o cuando estaba petulante.

Sentía como ella acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar, tan suave y sutil. Su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado y concentrarse sólo en ella, en su caricia y sus palabras.

Padres. Iban a ser _padres._

Erina podía sentirlo prácticamente vibrar contra sí y bajo su palma, no se sentía preocupada por cómo tomaría la noticia, porque era algo que ambos habían querido y buscado desde hacía un tiempo, más bien temía que se hubiese desmayado así tal cual, con los ojos abiertos ( _algo que, conociéndolo, no resultaba nada irracional pensar_ ).

Su rápido movimiento la tomó por sorpresa, abrazándola y pegándola contra su pecho como si quisiera meterla dentro de sí. Teniendo su rostro pegado contra su pecho, podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de los latidos de su corazón.

—Gracias —lo escuchó murmurar contra su frente, su voz cargada de cariño y emoción, antes de dejar un casto beso allí —por hacerme —dejó más besos suaves por una de sus sienes y mejilla —tan feliz —entre beso y beso, Erina podía sentir la tensión de los nervios desapareciendo y ser reemplazada por una burbujeante sensación de felicidad nacida del cariño que él estaba derrochando en ella.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Erina no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo contra los mismos, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, se encontró siendo observada por Sōma desde su altura sobre ella.

—Tienes unas formas muy románticas de expresar las cosas, Erina —se burló un poco —creí por un instante que dejarías tu carrera de chef y te embarcarias en ser mangaka —siguió y Erina no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar sonoramente.

—Tú sí que sabes como arruinar un buen momento, ¿no? —espetó, lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios —solo bromeaba —la hizo echarse sobre su espalda mientras él se sentaba en la cama —así que finalmente lo logramos —su mano derecha se posó sobre su aún plano estómago y lo acarició con suavidad.

—Me enteré ayer en la tarde —le hizo saber, sintiendo un cosquilleo donde él la tocaba —cuatro semanas y media —lo vio alzar una de sus cejas de forma juguetona—. ¿Q-qué? —inquirió.

—¿Cuándo estuvimos en Shanghái? —su mano de deslizó debajo de la camiseta del pijama, acariciando de forma circular la suave piel de porcelana—. No me sorprendería, fuiste realmente traviesa allá —y le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Sōma! —exclamó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras trataba de cubrir el sonrojo con el dorso de su mano.

—Vamos, no es nada de lo que debas apenarte a estas alturas —con su otra mano se ayudó a alzar la camiseta de Erina hasta la mitad de su torso —de igual modo, no importa dónde le concebimos —se inclinó para dejar un beso suave como aleteo de mariposa en su abdomen —lo que importa es que esta aquí y le amaremos —otro beso, suave y sutil. Sōma podía sentir como los músculos de Erina se contraían ante cada uno de ellos.

—Seremos buenos padres, ¿no? —estiró una de sus manos, hasta hundirla en los rojos cabellos y acariciar los mismos.

—Los mejores —y dejó otro beso, más cerca de su vientre —y te aseguro que será un cocinero de temer con nuestros genes. O en cualquier cosa que se proponga —Erina solo pudo asentir, sonriéndole con cariño.

Después de tantos años, allí estaban, ante las puertas del comienzo de una nueva aventura, de una nueva etapa.

Y el inicio de una nueva batalla luchando por escoger el nombre del bebé en los meses por venir.

Pero mientras, disfrutaban del hecho de que el jardín que habían cultivado con tanto mimo, por fin empezaba a florecer.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **«…** _el jardín que habían cultivado con tanto mimo, por fin empezaba a florecer_ » es un intento ( _?_ ) de metáfora en la que el jardín que **Sōma** y **Erina** habían cuidado y cultivado con tanto amor es su matrimonio, hasta que los primeros brotes surgieron ( _un hijo_ ) y entonces, el jardín floreció… O algo así xD.

* * *

Este escrito en su momento iba a ser para la **Shokugeki Week 2017** , cuyo tema era **Personaje Favorito/Flores/Postres** _(si la memoria no me falla)_ , pero llegue tarde para participar y guarde este escrito para pulirlo y que igual fuera la ¿introducción? de como **Erina** anunció la llegada de **Kaien** _(mi personaje original)_ o a quién ustedes gusten imaginar * _sonrisa nerviosa_ *.

Me hace muy feliz poder usarlo para que participe en la **Shokugeki no Soma OTP Week 2018**. Investigar sobre flores fue agotador, divertido, pero agotador, lol.

De forma reiterada, mis disculpas por el muy probable **OoC** y confío que aún con el mismo, puedan disfrutar de esta pequeña historia.

¡Ja ne!

 **Enero 21, 2018.**

 _ **Febrero 17, 2018.**_


End file.
